This invention relates to a display for a navigational system for vehicles and more particularly to a display for a navigational system for small, relatively open vehicles such as motorcycles.
In recent years, there has been a growing interest for the incorporation in a vehicle of a navigational system. These navigational systems permit the operator to utilize a computer arrangement for selecting a desired destination. The system then may offer alternative routes to that destination and may, at times, determine the best route for the operator to follow from his present location to his desired destination.
These systems obviously have great advantage, but require thoroughly substantial displays inasmuch as they show the routing via a map. The display normally incorporates a color cathode ray tube or a liquid crystal display also having color capabilities.
In addition to the actual display and computer, it is also necessary to provide a device wherein certain input can be received such as maps of various locals so that the computer can select the appropriate courses. Thus, there is a fairly bulky system required in order to achieve these results. In addition, the display must be positioned in a location so that the operator of the vehicle can easily read it.
Although these goals are quite simple to obtain in large vehicles, such as automobiles, other types of vehicles, such as off the road vehicles or motorcycles, do not have the space capability for handling this type of display, particularly when considering the need to display other information to the vehicle operator.
In addition to the navigational information, the rider or operator requires additional information to be displayed for the operation of the vehicle. For example, this may include such other information as vehicle speed, distance traveled, etc. If there is a separate display provided for the navigational information, then there may be little if any space available for this necessary vehicle operational information, if the previous types of navigational displays are employed.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved vehicle navigational display that is relatively simple in nature and nevertheless affords the advantages of the more complicated systems frequently employed in other types of vehicles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified navigational display system for small vehicles like motorcycles wherein the operator may be provided with not only the necessary information to reach a desired destination, but other information necessary for operating the vehicle.
In order to achieve these results, it is proposed to employ a display that has a first portion that displays vehicle operational information and a second portion that displays navigational information. However, the magnitude of information which must be displayed is generally greater than can be handled on a small display. It may be conceivable, therefore, to consider the concept of switching one of the display areas from one type of display to another so as to increase the amount of information that can be read. However, it is desirable under many circumstances to prohibit this switching of the display mode, for example, while the vehicle is being operated. Otherwise, the operator's attention may be directed away from the primary function of operating the vehicle in a safe manner.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide a vehicle information display that includes navigational data which may be switched from one condition to another to display additional information, but that the switching is not permitted unless the vehicle is stationary.